PixieThingies
by Mai.27
Summary: What do you get when you mix the two Bakuras and Pixie-Sticks? A mess!
1. Pixiethingies

Chapter 1: Pixie-thingys

sound/action

time/scene change

Ding-dong, Ding-dong

"Ryou! Some ones at the door!" Bakura called from the couch, he flipped the channel again.

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding-Dong

"I'm comin', I'm comin'" called Ryou as he slammed his apron down and walked out of the kitchen.

D i i n n g g ! !

"What!" Ryou snapped when he swung open the door.

He saw no one at first, and then Yugi's face popped up in front of his.

"Hi-lo," Yugi said falling down and bouncing back up again," I need your help."

"Obviously," Ryou said in a board voice. He put his hands on Yugi's shoulders to hold him down, "Now, what do you-"

"Hikari! Who's there?" Bakura yelled from the living room.

"Just Yugi, go back to your soap!"

"ooo, the Pharaoh's hear with his midget host."

"I'm not a midget!" Yugi said when he was at eye level again, he had broken free from Ryou's hold, "And Yami's not hear!"

"For once."

"What?"

"Nothing, now get in here. What do you need help with, besides your mental health?" said Ryou closing the front door.

"That big history report." Yugi said, bouncing in after Ryou.

They went up to Ryou's room, before Yugi pored the contence of his backpack across the floor. All Ryou could see falling out of the up-side-down backpack was lots and lots of little paper tubes, that reminded him of straws. Finally when Yugi gave the bag a last shake a green folder fell on the top of the mound of paper tubes.

"What are these?" Ryou asked with a pulsed look on his face, he picked up an orange tube.

"A Pixie-Stick." Yugi flatly, shuffling the paper in the folder.

"Pixie... what?"

"Pixie-Stick. A paper tube filled with flavored sugar," Yugi explained taking a stick from the pile, "You rip the top off and pour the sugar in you mouth."

"Oh." Ryou said ripping the top of is first stick.

30 minutes later

"Wow! These Pixie-thingys are great!" Ryou said as he hit the floor, he too had taken to bouncing around the room.

"Yeh, especially when you mix them!" Yugi said pouring three colors in his mouth.

Down stairs

The thumping of the two teens could be heard down stairs in the living room. Bakuara was losing interest in his soap and gaining it in the source of the noise.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Bakura screamed climbing the stairs and rounding the corner into Ryou room.

"Hey, what are doing here?" asked Yugi, with an expression like he had only just found out Bakura was home.

"Hey," he said in a mocking voice then gesturing toward the folder and said "Aren't you supposed to be working on something?"

"Oh that," the two sugar-high boys said together, "I guess we should-"

"Are those what I think they are?!?!" squealed Bakura. He threw himself on the pile of Pixie-Sticks and ripped open as many as he could fit in his hand.

Ryou and Yugi grind at each other and dove in after Bakura.

The next morning

"Ohhh, my head." thought Ryou sitting up slowly and examining the damage.

In this room alone there was ripped up paper tubes, sugar, silly string, and his two companions on the floor. Yugi's report file was no were in sight, in fact not a lot was.

"I think I'm go'na be sick!" Yugi said springing to his feet and running out of the room.

Ryou went down stairs to see if there was any more damage to their house. Sure enough the rest of the house was like his room, a mess, covered in the same sugar, tubes, and string.

"Did we get drunk or something?" Asked Ryou as Bakura came walking down the stairs. (More like, came falling down the stairs.)

"No, no I remember, sort of, we didn't have any thing to drink." He continued, "We were just on a sugar high... Hey, you know I have the same feeling like when we were first separated and we went out drinking to celebrate."

"Not really." Ryou said groggily still rubbing his tender head.

"Yes"

"No"

The two identical boys stared narrow eyed and clenched fists, like they did so many times when they argued. Then the taller of the white haired boys smiled.

"I know how to settle this..." the former thief said with an evil grin.

Ryou had learned to fear this look. He knew that Bakura's bright idea would probably end up with him in pain.


	2. Bars, Taxies and Fast Food

(a/n: Hey! Did ya like the first chapter? Please! Review! I love getting them. OK I won't talk any more, I bet you'd rather read than hear me talk. So here you go...)

**Chapter 2: Bars, Taxies, and Fast food**

action/sound

time/scene change

"No you were right it really is the same feeling." Ryou said, he fished a five out of his pocket.

"Don't hate to say, I told you so." Bakura said taking the five. He sat up and looked around, "We had something else with us, didn't we?"

"Yugi." Ryou said sitting up too.

"You guys?" Yugi said turning around in his bar stool, "I think I'm gonna be sick again."

He turned around and bent over, at that point the two other boys turned around.

"Let's get out of here." Said Ryou, looking over his shoulder, "That guy is creeping me out."

Bakura looked were Ryou had nodded, "Wow, no kidding, get the midget I'll get a cab."

'Wow' Ryou thought 'He must creep Bakura out a lot; he actually offers to do something helpful.

Out side, a few minutes later

"Take the midget." Bakura said when Ryou was buckled in the back of the cab.

"Hand him over." Ryou said leaning forward.

Bakura tossed Yugis little passed out body in and scooted in. Ryou gave he a dirty look (If it at all possible for the sweet guy to get a very dirty look).

"Were to boys?" asked the driver of the must smelling cab.

The bar tender came running as fast as he could out of the bar doors waving his hands above his head and yelling madly. He was simply "chasing down the boys who forgot to pay their tab." But when the boys took no notice to him, he jumped in front of the cab and waved it in front of them.

"The Burger joint on 54th and Johnson! And step on it!" yelled Bakura.

The cab driver did as he was told; he sped off down the street. He acted as though he didn't even notice the bar tender before or after he slid of the hood of the car.

"Shouldn't we have paid him?" asked Ryou sympathetically, as he looked over the back seat at the man trying to chase the cab down the middle of the street.

"It's fine! Don't worry so much, you stiff." Bakura said also peering over the back of the seat. He smiled and waved at the man before turning back around.

"Hey kid, which way is 54th?" asked the cab driver.

'I wonder if he's really a real cab driver. Ryou thought, he got a little uneasy at the thought.

"Left"

"Left?"

"Right"

"Oh right"

"No, left"

"Ok right it is!" the cab driver sped off to the right at the cross section.

"I can't take this today!" Bakura said, he got the same dangerous smile but it was up-side-down, he jumped over the seat and into the front, he shoved the driver out onto the side walk.

All most screaming it out loud, Ryou thought 'Ahhhh! Mad drunk Yami behind the wheel!'

Bakura did a dounut, when he did he took out a street sign and half a news stand. He rocketed down the emptying street, ignoring stop signs, red lights, and anything else that got in his way. Ryou had his hands over his eyes and knees against his body till he felt the cab stop. Bakura pulled up on the side walk and got out to admire his parking job.

The ride had woken Yugi from his passed out state. Ryou and Yugi stumbled out of the back, both looked quiet rattled from the ride. Bakura turned and walked into the burger joint behind him. Ryou and Yugi followed but sat down instead of getting in line behind Bakura.

A few minutes later

Bakura carried three drinks and a triple burger to were the two other boys were seated. At the sight of the meaty, dripping, triple layered burger Yugi once again sprang to his feet and ran off in the direction of the bathroom, hand over his mouth.

Bakura's eyes bulged wit happiness as he picked up the triple burger. As he ripped into it Ryou noticed the two extra drinks, surprised he said, "Wow, you sure are being nice. Was it the drinks?" He reached for one of them as he spoke.

Bakura slapped his hand away and said, through a mouth full of meat, "Those aren't for you! You can get your own host."

"Figures." Grumbled Ryou, crossing his arms.

Yugi came wondering back to the table and sat, but not before sitting at a few other tables before finding the right one. He dragged his words as he spoke, "I think... I think I should... be getting... getting home!" He giggled, which was fallowed by a hick-up, then stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't you need help getting home?" Ryou asked, standing up.

"No... I know this place like the back of my... hand." Yugi said holding up his hand and looking at both sides. giggle...giggle

Ryou fround but finally let Yugi go by himself. But thought it may have been a mistake when he walked into the floor to ceiling widow instead of the door. When Yugi did get out side he headed the wrong way down the street only to come back seconds later pointing in the direction he was headed.

"Ahhh, nothing like a nice triple burger after a nice drive in the car." Bakura said looking out the windows to admire his parking job again.

Ryou snickered; he thought that the way Bakura said it and the way he looked wile saying it he could have been in a commercial. All you'd have to do was add him winking at the end or giving the camera thumbs up.

(a/n: Ok, was that good? Bad? Ok? Do I need to add any thing? Hey you can even tell me tid-bits you may want in a story. I need some new ideas. Please review!

Oh, thanks to my first reviewers... pixiestickgirl and shadow angel6, I love you guys!)


End file.
